


Food And Friendship

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Food, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: It’s a good thing Ryo enjoys cooking so much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dw100 prompt ‘food’.
> 
> A short ficlet set during Vol. 1.

Ryo likes to cook, which is probably a good thing since Bikky is a growing boy with an insatiable appetite. He’d been slightly distrustful of Ryo’s cooking at first, largely due to the amount of vegetables Ryo expected him to eat, but that hadn’t lasted once he’d tried the food his new foster father so lovingly prepared for him. Now he’d eat anything that was put in front of him, and probably ask for seconds. Ryo didn’t know here the boy put it all.

Dee was much the same, and had developed a habit for inviting himself around for dinner several nights a week, which was unexpected but not exactly unwelcome, and at least Dee was willing to repay Ryo by drying the dishes afterwards. Usually that was Bikky’s job, so although the boy wasn’t precisely happy about Dee spending so much time with them, he complained less than he might have otherwise. Getting out of one chore a few times a week seemed to be worth enduring unwanted company.

In a matter of days, Ryo had gone from cooking lonely meals for one to catering for a starving horde. Okay, two extra mouths to feed didn’t exactly constitute a horde, but between them they surely ate enough to qualify.

Extra people to cook for meant extra groceries to buy, so most nights found Ryo stopping off at the store after work to pick up a few things they were getting low on. It seemed to be a never-ending cycle of buy, cook, eat, buy more, and yet he really didn’t mind. There was something very satisfying about creating a healthy and nutritious meal from scratch and then seeing people sit down to eat it with such obvious enjoyment. It gave Ryo a warm glow inside.

Surprisingly, far from just eating his food without offering any kind of recompense, as most people might have done, Dee made an effort to contribute, often bringing a few things with him when he came to dinner, or going grocery shopping with Ryo and insisting on paying half. There was a lot more to Dee than Ryo had realised at first, he was disarmingly honest and not at all the unprincipled scrounger Ryo had thought him to be on first meeting. In fact before long, Dee Laytner was practically one of the family.

They hadn’t even been working together for sixth months yet, but already Ryo could scarcely remember what life had been like before they’d met. Dee was far more than just Ryo’s work partner; he’d become his best friend. And to think it had all come about thanks to a simple invitation to dinner. At the time he’d wondered if perhaps he was making a mistake, but now Ryo knows it was one of the wisest things he’s ever done.

The End


End file.
